Lead Me To A New Path
by paramourconspiracy
Summary: The battle is over with Naraku and they're all as happy as can be. . .except? It just dawned on Kagome that she now has to go back to her era, and Inuyasha REALLY wants her to go. . .Wait, what? InuKag MirSan M for further chapters
1. The Beginning of The End

Lead Me To A New Path

"bleh" - speaking

_bleh_ - thinking

**bleh** - author (me) talking

Prologue

"Inuyasha, GO!", Kagome yelled as the top half of Naraku's body went flying, along with his blasphemes words of hatred towards the group that challenged him to obtain the FULL Jewel of Four Souls.

• • •

It's been over three and a half-four years since Kagome Higurashi ventured into Bone Eaters Well to the Feudal Era and met Inuyasha. . .and/or saved him from being stuck to a tree.

You know the story - He was shot with a purifying arrow to the Goshinboku by his, so called, 'past' love, Kikyou, rescued by the futuristic Kagome, and later gets accompanied by a fox demon, a monk, a demon slayer, and two-tail cat demon, in order to find the sacred jewel shards and destroy Naraku: the one who completely ruined all their lives. . .Well not reallyKagome, but you get the point.

So now their supposedly experiencing their last battle. . .hopefully it goes as planned. Oh and if you're wondering what happened to our wind sorceress Kagura and her mirror-wielding elder sister, Kanna. . .they're dead. Naraku killed them. Mercilessly, may I add. I know, I know, boo hoo, tear tear **(well to you Kanna,Kagura lovers anyway)**, but I guess that's what happens when you betray someone so much they go totally Missy Eliot on you, if you know what I mean.

Kohaku was also killed when Naraku finally found out that he got his memory back. . .Not that Naraku thought the boy posed a threat against him, but the young demon slayer could of told the said group his where abouts and all. And he couldn't have that, could he? - Well in his opinion anyway.

It really is a shame. . .When Sango found out, she seemed to be in a depression state for days. So very sad. . .

And lastly, Hakudoshi. He's still there, the little stinker. . .still carrying out Naraku's work and wishes. Well actually he IS dead, but Naraku didn't kill him. Inuyasha did. . .right after Kikyou was killed by Naraku–again–but in battle this time. Yeah. . .Inuyasha was pretty pissed. . .and oddly so was Kagome, but not because Kikyou died. Because Inuyasha still hadn't let go of his clay pot. **Lmao, im sorry I had to do it.** Sango and Shippo were pissed because Inuyasha made Kagome pissed. Miroku was tired of them all, especially Inuyasha's STUPID antics. Kilala just sat there and mewed. And Naraku of course was laughing evilly. –Quite interesting, hm?

-Well here we are. . .the group that sought the final blow to their worst enemy for years on end. . .let's see how it ends up, shall we?

• • •

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

"Inuyasha, GO!"

"Alright, alright! Don't rush me wench!", Inuyasha snapped back.

_Bastard_, Kagome thought and glared.

Inuyasha saw Naraku's half body fly and aimed his sword towards it.

Naraku smirked and said, "Wretched fools, you think a sad attack like that–"

Inuyasha turned and sent a wind scar towards the second half of Naraku's body (the lower half still on the floor). Naraku quickly formed a barrier around it and himself and slowly went to return to his other half, laughing evilly as usual.

Inuyasha growled. _I'm too weak to use Red Tessiaga. . ._

He turned to Kagome and she nodded, not needing him to explain.

She quickly took an arrow and shot towards the barrier around Naraku's second half.

Inuyasha grinned as it successfully went through the barrier. It disintegrated as soon as the barrier broke.

He nodded over to Miroku who was being aided by Sango and Shippo because he stupidly, and heroically, used his wind tunnel on the demons Naraku sent attacking, which also included Saimyoushou.

Inuyasha raised the Tessiaga above his head and said cockily, "Naraku, SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" **Oh come on, you know you wanted that out of him.**

He blasted the second half with all the strength he could muster. The body disintegrated and Naraku screamed in horror, knowing he had nothing to return to.

At that moment, Miroku stood up and aimed his cursed hand at Naraku's top half.

When Miroku opened it, the hole looked much bigger in size, like it was slowly consuming his hand.

_Oh no_, he thought as his mind went back to fighting Hyoga (Menomaru) and his henchman (woman) who duplicated his wind tunnel then, to make herself "stronger," opened it wider, but was sucked into it immediately.

He sighed inwardly, put away his fears from his wandering mind, and concentrated.

Naraku's scream got louder and louder as he disappeared into the black hole he cast upon Miroku. Miroku seared in pain and closed the tunnel.

Everyone looked in disbelief as the lifetime fight was finally over.

Miroku took a deep breath and looked at his hand. He opened the seal and gazed at his bear hand.

_I guess I won't be sucked into my own curse and weapon after all. . . _Miroku felt relieved. _Thank Kami._

"So Miroku, are you happy your wind tunnel is gone?", a warmly smiling Sango asked her husband-to-be.

Miroku spun around to see Sango's beautiful smiling face.

"Sango. . ." Miroku grabbed his fiancée tightly in a loving hug.

_I'm so glad he's okay. . ._ Sango's eyed welled with warm tears of joy as she returned the hug. _. . .And now were FINALLY getting married!_

• • •

Kagome watched as Naraku disappeared into Miroku's wind tunnel, forever gone.

_Sigh. . .it's finally over. . ._, she thought happily.

She walked over to a grinning Inuyasha.

"What are you grinning about?"

Inuyasha snapped out of his far away daydreams of Kagome, ramen, and his own little pups asking him to teach them how to fight.

He blushed at the sight of the girl in his dreams **(no cheesy punch line intended)** standing there with a smile on her face. He looked away quickly and snapped at her, "None of your business, wench."

Kagome sweat dropped and sighed.

_Oops. . .My bad, wrong reply. . ._, Inuyasha thought mentally hitting himself on head.

Kagome looked over to Shippo dancing for their previous victory while Kilala smiled and mewed to him.

Her expression saddened when she realized she would have to leave now that they had the full jewel and Naraku was dead.

She looked up again to Shippo still dancing next to Kilala, then to Miroku and Sango talking happily about they're future, and lastly to Inuyasha. . .

Kagome felt tears coming upto hereyes. She swallowed them back down and exhaled.

"You're going to take care of Shippo when I leave, right?", she asked with a solemn face.

"Leave? Where are you going?", Inuyasha asked truthfully confused. _Leave? Is she going on vacation? Can I come!_

"Home? We killed Naraku. So you want me to go home now right?" Kagome was maybe more confused than Inuyasha at this point.

_WHAT? _"Uh, um. . .yeah, right. . .I mean no. . .No I mean yeah, but. . .wait no! Uhhh. . ."_ Just make up an excuse!_, he told himself. "Um, what about the jewel shards?" _STUPID QUESTION!_

_Is he okay?_, Kagome thought. She eyed him warily and said, "Inuyasha. . .the jewel is already fixed. . .Are you feeling okay?"

_Oh damn! I have no excuse or anything! I have no reason to keep her here! . . .Unless. . ._ "Uh. . .yeah, I'm fine. Go get me some ramen and make yourself useful.", he gently sneered and walked away.

Kagome grinded her teeth together and prepared to sit him into oblivion. . . 'Go make yourself useful'. . ._He doesn't think I'm useful here. . .Sigh. . .I'll make him the ramen then tell them all the bad news._

She walked over to her bag without another word.

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks from amazement. _What? She didn't sit me? Well there goes plan A: _Fight and yell until she's red in the face then tell her the truth. _It seemed logical. . .Sigh. . .Guess I have to move on to plan B._ He wished he would never have to do this, considering the HUGE risk it involves. . .

"Hey wench!", hecalled walking over to her.

"What?", she asked coldly, not looking up from stirring the contents of the ramen noodles.

He cringed at the harsh tone in her voice. _I was so mean she doesn't even want to talk to me. . .She didn't even want to sit me, FORGET TALKING!_

He sat down beside her indian style. He made sure no one else was listening and took a VERY deep breath. _I can't believe I'm gonna do this. . ._

"Kagome?" He was awarded her look of concern by the serious expression on his face.

"I want you to go home. . .for good."

• • •

**This was done totally late at night because I totally forgot about it this afternoon and I'm totally beating myself up for it. . .And im saying totally way to much for my own good. . . Um, yeah, new story. My best friend was expecting it today unfortunately. . .Sorry Anne. -I thought it up during my vacation, when I was in the car, while it was a warm late night, and I was looking at a big mesh of trees on a wide open plane with a dead deer on it. . .Good lord I can be creepy sometimes. Hoped you liked this. I tried my best. Ja ne!**

**-KUMiKO _the demon loving hunter_**


	2. Evil Plans

Lead Me To A New Path

"bleh" - speaking

_bleh_ - thinking (also sometimes used to emphasis on a word)

**bleh** - author (me) talking

**A/N: Hey, thanks for the reviews guys.**

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu-Baby, BUT KAGOME DOES! XD

Chapter 2: Evil Plans

RECAP: "I want you to go home. . .for good."

Kagome, currently letting her guard down, opened her eyes wide and let her mouth agape at the sudden statement coming from her comrade, and, at the same time, secret crush.

Kagome shook her head and eyed him. "Um, say again?"

Inuyasha nodded his head and repeated himself, "I said, I want you to go home, for good. I don't want you ever to come back, or show your face in the feudal era ever again. Got it?"

_Does he really hate me that much? I-I thought we got s-so much closer since we met. . .n-now he never wants to see me again? . . .I-I knew I would h-have to go back but. . .I didn't think he'd restrain me from ever returning! _She felt her eyes well up with unshed tears and began sobbing. _I-I can't believe he's doing this to me! W-what about that fight with Kaguya- with the kiss. . .and the day we got out of that demon's stomach- he told me he WANTED me to be near him! And, and. . .! _She let her tears gush out all at once. "I HATE YOU!" She pushed him harshly and jet into the forest at pinnacle speed. Her cries were heard all throughout the forest as she got deeper and deeper.

Inuyasha sat there on his bum with a very, VERY shocked expression plastered on his face. _Whoa. . .okay maybe I overdid it JUST a little. . ._ He got up and looked around to see if anyone saw their little. . .mishap. _More like a catastrophe. . .Sigh._

He went into Kaede's hut to join the rest of the group. Now time to continue on with his plan. "Yo Shippo."

• • •

Kagome sat on a rock in the forest and sobbed out incoherent words. She never felt so sad in her life. Not even when she was separated from Inuyasha because of Kikyou pushing her down the well. _A-At least that time h-he want-ted me to b-be there. . .!_

Then all of a sudden she thought of something. _Surely he's going to miss me just a little bit. Maybe he'll come visit me just once. . .then I'll tell him the truth! All I have to do is make him want to come visit me. What else do I have to lose? Alright, it's a plan!_

She got up and headed back towards Kaede's hut.

• • •

"Yo, Shippo."

Shippo turned around from playing with one of his little toys Kagome brought back for him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna need your help.", Inuyasha said while looking down at Shippo.

Shippo's face lit up. Inuyasha had never asked Shippo for his help, and this was his moment to shine.

"Oh, hello Inuyasha. Where have you been? And where is Lady Kagome?", Miroku asked and sat against the wall next to his monk staff.

"I'm right here." Kagome walked in with a smile on her face. She looked like she was previously crying, but she still looked confident.

_All according to plan._, Kagome smirked.

Miroku looked at Kagome, curious as to why she had such a devilish look on her face.

"Uh. . .Miss Kagome? Were you just crying? Are you alright?"

"Miroku, I'm just fine." She smirked and swayed her hips back and forth as she walked to him. "How are you feeling?" She sat on his lap and crossed her legs, purposely showing off most of her thighs. She wrapped her arm around his neck and sexily whispered something in his ear.

• • •

Inuyasha's mouth had dropped to the floor in amazement. . .Not to mention he was twitching his eye uncontrollably. He was too 'out of it' to be able to listen in on her little secret.

• • •

Kagome whispered in Miroku's ear, "Don't worry. Sango knows what's happening right now. It's just a trick on Inuyasha. I'll tell you the whole story later. Please just play along."

Miroku took a minute to process this whole ordeal. Then a light bulb in his head pinged. He understood fully what was going on.

He smirked and whispered something back in her ear. He watched as Inuyasha grew more and more angry. He smirked wider. He nibbled on her ear and licked it. Kagome giggled and played with his collar.

• • •

Inuyasha blew his stack. This was NOT acceptable. She was HIS and ONLY HIS!

He was about to jump Miroku when he remembered his plan. _Cool it, Inuyasha. She will be yours soon enough. But for right now the plan must be unfolded. _**Sounds like Naraku. :P**

He shrugged and said, "Have fun. But I advise you to avoid Sango. She might get a tad annoyed with this little. . ._thing_. . .you have going on." He turned towards the door and proceeded to walk out of the hut. "Come on, Shippo."

Shippo blinked, more confused than a kitten in a tree. He silently followed his 'Youfu' out the door.

• • •

Kagome watched as Inuyasha and Shippo walked out the door.

"Damn."

She got up and gave Miroku a hand to stand up also. He accepted her offered help and took her hand.

He took his staff and turned back to Kagome.

"Okay, this is what's going on. I–"

"No need to explain Miss Kagome. I understand fully.", Miroku said confidently.

"You do?", Kagome asked. _Wow. . .He's good._

"Yes, I do. And I completely support you. Inuyasha must learn to respect women and their wants and needs."

Kagome sweat dropped and said under her breath, "Yeah, like you're one to talk." She looked back up to him with a calm expression.

They began walking out of the hut.

Miroku stopped and asked (unusually) shyly, "Um, Lady Kagome? I am just wondering but. . .what exactly did Sango say when you told her what you were going to do. . .?"

Kagome turned back towards him, confused. She recalled her talk with Sango and smiled.

_Flashback_

_Kagome walked into the field where Kaede's hut was. She saw Sango waxing her __Hiraikotsu_ _and quickly ran over to her._

"_Sango, I don't have time to explain now but I may have to do something you won't exactly approve of. . .", Kagome said as she twiddled with her thumbs._

_Sango looked up with her normal welcoming smile and said, "Kagome you're like a sister to me. There's nothing I wouldn't approve of you doing. You should know that by now."_

_Kagome gulped and said quietly, but hearable, "I-I'm gonna have to flirt with Miroku a little. . .okay, a lot. . ."_

_Sango's smile dropped into a very big frown. She blushed big time and glared. "Except that." She got up and let go of her glare. "Since when did you like Miroku? What happened to liking Inuyasha? Why would you want to do that? WHY MIROKU?"_

_Kagome hushed her and sighed. "I don't like Miroku. I do like Inuyasha. And I _need_ to do that because I need to make Inuyasha jealous and Miroku is the only other guy -thats my age-in this group. I'll tell you the whole story why later. So please?"_

_Sango kept her blush and sighed. "Fine. And I'm only saying fine because I know I can trust you. . .But if Miroku pulls anything. . .!"_

_Kagome laughed and patted her on the shoulders. "I know, I know. You'll kill him. I got it. No worries, I'll keep an eye on him at all times." She gave her 'sister' a hug and quickly ran to the hut while saying her thanks._

_End of Flashback_

By the time Kagome finished, Miroku had a VERY big grin/smirk on his face. Kagome sweat dropped. _At least I know he's loyal. . .somewhat_, Kagome thought and continued to walk out of the hut, Miroku trailing behind her.

• • •

Inuyasha walked over to the Bone Eaters Well and sat down indian style. He folded his arms into his sleeves. His sword lay against his shoulder like always as he let his bangs shade over his eyes.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Youfu?", Shippo asked as he jumped into the hanyou's lap.

He looked up, well actually down, to the little Kitsune on his lap.

"I told you, I'm gonna need your help. Kagome is gonna go home forever now and–"

"YOU JERK! WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?", Shippo interrupted.

Inuyasha hit the fox across his head.

"Ouch!", Shippo cried and held his head in pain.

"Let me finish, you runt!" Inuyasha sighed and went to continue. "Kagome is gonna go home forever now and I want you to make sure she goes. When she's gone, I'll go into her time and talk to her mom. I'll tell her to make sure that she doesn't start to go off with another guy. Then–"

"You like her don't you?" Shippo interrupted again and slid a small sly smirk onto his face. "I knew it. You can't do anything without Kagome."

Inuyasha growled and grabbed Shippo up by his tail. "You got a problem with that, runt?" Shippo cried out to let him down. Inuyasha dropped him roughly back into his lap and said, "Stop interrupting and let me talk.", with a (unusually) serious face.

Shippo nodded slightly.

Inuyasha continued. "Then when she gets home from school I'll hang around her room. I'll stay there for two days or so, come back, then go visit her again. I'll go there every two days. I'll stalk her until she's ready to know the truth. **He's not very good at this plan thing, is he?**

Shippo showed a confused look and asked, What's a 'stook', and what truth?"

Inuyasha sweat dropped and answered, "Its stalk, and it means to follow or try to get close to a person inconspicuously. And the truth is that I like her, a lot. And I have to tell her that–now. What else do I have to lose?" **Where have you heard that before?**

Shippo smiled at his Youfu's braveness. "But how did you know what 'stook' meant?"

Inuyasha slapped his hand to his forehead in exasperation and said, "It's STALK, and I learned it from when Kagome was teaching me how to read." He ended the sentence with a blush grazing over his cheeks.

Shippo laughed at the hanyou's blush. Inuyasha only blushes when Kagome does something 'cute', or when she accidentally shows too much cleavage for the hanyou to handle. -But in that situation he basically turns into a tomato.

"But I don't get why you need me?", Shippo wondered out loud.

"Kagome may decide to stay because of you, and I _defiantly_ can't have that. So I want you to act like you don't need her here anymore and you won't miss her.", Inuyasha said softly.

"But I _do_ need her and I _will_ miss her!", Shippo said more as a cry than a statement.

"I know that, baka! She'll obviously be back. Just go along with it for know, okay?", Inuyasha said.

Shippo frowned sadly and looked up to his Youfu. He nodded his understandment. Inuyasha stood up and threw Shippo onto his shoulder.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha gasped when he saw Kagome standing there in front of him. He gasped more to the fact that she wasn't smiling like she usually was and that he could smell the stench of tears coming from her. _Of course she was crying, you imbecile. You friken told her off like she was a dog that didn't belong. _**Ha, that rhymed.**

"Um, hey Kagome.", he said nervously.

She walked a little closer and stopped. "Okay."

Inuyasha was confused now. "Uh, okay what?"

"Okay, I'll go home. If that's really what you want, then I'll do it. I just want to make you happy. You mean everything to me. . ."

Inuyasha was crumbling inside. _Ughhhh, I can't take it! She's killing me!_

". . .But on one condition."

_Uh oh_, Inuyasha thought as he started to sweat.

• • •

**Hope you liked it people. Tried my best. Oh, p.s. - I'll update faster. I was just waiting for someone to do something with my fic. HINT, HINT, ANNE! lol ja ne x3**

**Oh yeah and, if theres any mistakes, blame my editor, not me. XP love yah anne!**

**-KUMiKO _the demon loving hunter_**


	3. Good Bye and Fluff

Lead Me To A New Path

"bleh" - speaking

_bleh_ - thinking (also sometimes used to put emphasis on a word)

**bleh** - author (me) talking

**A/N: long time, I know, I know. but here it is.**

Disclaimer: The one thing I wish I owned more than Inuyasha - Evanescence. Unfortunately, I don't own either. Damn state laws.

Chapter 3: Good Bye and Fluff

RECAP: _Uh oh_, Inuyasha thought as he started to sweat.

"Uh. . .okay, sure. What?"

"Actually, it's sorta like _two_ conditions, but oh well." Kagome straightened and cleared her throat. "First, I _defiantly_ want to be here for Sango and Miroku's wedding. Second, I want to go say good bye to Kouga." She stuck her nose up in the air and waited for his reply.

"Oh okay, that's not that bad– Wait. . .Kouga? MUTT FACE? You wanna say goodbye to him? WHY?" **jeez, youd think hed atleast allow that.**

Shippo gulped and jumped down from Inuyasha's shoulder. _I'm gettin' outta here before it gets bad! _He quickly scurried away from the two 'adults' and headed back to Kaede's hut.

"I WANNA SAY GOOD BYE TO HIM BECAUSE I FUCKINGCAN INUYASHA! HE'S MY FUCKING FRIEND AND I'M NOT ABOUT TO JUST FUCKING LEAVE HIM HANGING WITHOUT KNOWING WHERE THE HELL I WENT TO! SO IF YOU HAVE A FUCKING PROBLEM WITH THAT THEN–THEN. . .UGHHH!" Kagome quickly hurried past Inuyasha to the Goshinboku.

Inuyasha gazed worriedly at where she left, amazed at her current outburst. _And the fact that she can curse like that. Damn._

He followed her scent the Goshinboku and readied himself to give into her commands. _Remember the plan. You're doing this for Kagome. For Kagome!_

• • •

Shippo saw Sango outside Kaede's hut talking to Miroku and jumped in her lap next to Kilala.

"Hey Shippo.", Sango said with a smile. "Where's–"

Sango stopped talking when she heard Kagome yelling at the top of her lungs. "Ah, I see.", she said and shook her head.

"Sigh. . .will they ever get along? Why won't Inuyasha just respect Kagome's wishes to stay here with us?", Miroku said looking down, pretty much content, despite the fact he was worried for his friends.

Shippo was clearly shocked that they didn't know what Inuyasha was planning. . .even though it was a bad plan. "You guy's don't know?"

Sango and Miroku looked down at Shippo, very confused.

"Know what?", they asked in unison.

Shippo giggled and told them Inuyasha's big plan to get Kagome.

Sango laughed at Shippo's explanation and nodded. "Now it all makes sense, why he wants her to leave that is."

"Yes, it defiantly makes up for his rude behavior towards Lady Kagome." Miroku looked back up to Shippo. "And you are helping in this?"

Shippo smiled and nodded. "Yeah, but I don't want Kagome to leave so it may be hard. Inuyasha said she may stay if I act like I really need her here."

Miroku grinned and replied, "Then I'm guessing you also don't know Kagome's devilish little plan?"

Shippo raised a small reddish eyebrow and shook his head no.

"Kagome thinks Inuyasha hates her because he's sending her home, but knew that he would at least miss her a little, so she thought that if she made him jealous he would for sure come back to get her in her era.", Sango finished for Miroku.

Shippo giggled at his adopted parent's 'silliness'.

"So shall we just leave this be? Hopefully they can confront each other soon. This tension is starting to give me a migraine.", Miroku said as she pinched his temples in frustration.

Sango and Shippo laughed and nodded. "Good idea."

• • •

_Ugh, that jerk. He has no consideration for other's feelings at all what-so-ever._, Kagome thought as she sat against the Goshinboku.

"Kagome?", Inuyasha called as he jumped down in front of her.

Kagome looked up to him and scrunched her nose like she had just smelled old gym socks.

"What do want Inuyasha? Haven't you tortured me enough today?"

Inuyasha frowned. _I think she hates me now. Way to go hanyou._

"Uh, Sorry about. . .before." He said and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's alright if you go to see the wolf– I mean Kouga."

Kagome smiled. _I guess he can be a _little_ considerate sometimes._

She got up and walked over to Inuyasha. "Shall we go then?" She slid her hand around his elbow and smiled up at him. He blushed and nodded.

They started walking through the forest hand and hand– uh, elbow.

Inuyasha smiled contently down at Kagome. _Soon, Inuyasha. . .very soon._

• • •

Inuyasha and Kagome neared a wide open plane and stopped. Kagome unlinked her arm and looked around.

She looked up to Inuyasha and asked, "I thought you said he was here? You smelt his scent right?"

Inuyasha nodded and said without looking down, "Just wait."

Kagome sighed and looked back up to the outsized, grassy plane they were standing in front of. It was crowed by trees and large bushes leading deeper into Inuyasha forest.

Then, all of a sudden, Kagome felt a huge wind blow by her.

"He's here.", Inuyasha said and sweat dropped. _Keh, always gotta make an entrance._

Kagome giggled and nodded as she saw Kouga's 'tornado' come into view.

Kouga dropped down onto the ground in a 'hmph'. He looked at Kagome then to Inuyasha and back to Kagome and raised an eyebrow. He smirked and started to walk a little closer to Kagome.

"So Kagome, finally agreed to ditch the dog and become my mate? Very wise choice. Trust me, I'll take MUCH better care of you then he ever has.", he said as he went to slide his arm around her waist.

Inuyasha growled and stood between them. "She's just here to say good bye Kouga, so don't get any ideas."

Kagome smiled when she heard Inuyasha address Kouga with his actual name. _So he really does care. There may just be hope yet. Maybe I won't have to piss him off by makin' him jealous after all. Hmm. . .okay new plan. Time for the test run._

Kagome sneaked her hand around Inuyasha's and walked to the side of him. "Um, yeah. I'm really sorry Kouga, but Inuyasha already 'claimed' me. We haven't mated yet but I was waiting till we could go back to my time. We both love each other very much. I'm really sorry. I wish I could of came to you sooner. Would you please still be my friend though?"

Inuyasha blushed massively and looked down to her. She winked up at him and looked back to Kouga.

Inuyasha got the message. _Smart, wench, very smart. What better way to get rid of a mangy wolf then to take away his chosen mate? _**ouch, thats harsh.**

Kouga slumped. _Stupid dog! Taking my mate like that! I should rip him to shreds! . . .But then Kagome will hate me. Sigh. . .whatever. The mutt can have her. . .but this isn't over. Not by a long shot._

Kouga straightened up again and looked back to Kagome. "Alright Kagome. If that's really what you want, then fine. But know this, if he so as makes you cry just once, I'll come and kill him? Got it?"

Kagome giggled and nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She let go of Inuyasha's hand and went to give Kouga a hug. She embraced him and he did the same. She leaned out of the embrace and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

Kouga smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. Kagome blushed but smiled.

Inuyasha growled and broke them apart. "Okay, I think we get it."

Kagome giggled and nodded. **damn, she does that alot doesnt she? **She grabbed Inuyasha's hand. She said her last good byes to Kouga and her and Inuyasha walked off. They felt Kouga storm away behind them.

"Congrats wench, you're officially a whore.", Inuyasha said and smirked.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?", Kagome screamed and stopped short, of course not letting go of Inuyasha's hand so he got held back also.

"Damnit wench, don't stop short like that!" He grabbed his head in irritation and glared. He shook his head and sighed. He looked back up to her and grinned.

_Ugh, that stupid grin of his. That stupid. . .sexy, irresistible grin of his. . . .I'm so pathetic._, Kagome thought and sweat dropped.

"I called you a whore because while saying you were mated to me, which isn't true,"

_Not yet anyway_, he thought and continued. "You went and kissed him. So basically you're a whore. A good one, but a whore none-the-less."

Kagome's jaw dropped and her eye twitched. _What the hell. . .? WHERE THE HELL DID HE LEARN WHAT A FUCKING WHORE WAS? I SURE AS HELL DIDN'T TEACH HIM THAT WORD! He already knew what bitch meant. . .BUT NOT WHORE! UGH, THE PIG!_

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU LEARN THAT WORD FROM?", she asked in disbelief.

Inuyasha shrugged and said, "I read in it one of your book-things."

Kagome stuttered. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wasn't someone that reads porn books or any of that shit. . .so where could he have read that? "B-b-b-but. . .WHAT BOOK?"

Inuyasha tapped his chin with his index finger and thought back to when he learned the word.

_Flashback_

"_Hey wench!", Inuyasha screamed for Kagome. He wanted ramen and he wanted it now, and he had no clue how to use those metal bucket things she had._

_She wasn't anywhere to be seen. He shrugged and figured he'd just try to do it himself._

_He grabbed her bag and opened it up. He looked through it but saw no ramen._

**btw, im putting thoughts in flashbacks in italics that are underlined. **_Damn. . .she has none. He looked a little more through the bag and spotted something 'out of the ordinary'._

_He saw a tiny little marble notebook that said _"Kagome's Diary"_. Hmm. . .I could of swore Kagome told me about these things. . .ah well, let's see what it says._

August 23

Dear Diary,

I just got back from the feudal era. I swear if Inuyasha asks me to make him ramen one more time I think I'll blow. Lol, he's such a pig. He went to Kikyou again today. I obviously didn't know where he went at the time, so I went after him. They were sitting together against the Goshinboku. She fucking yelled at me when I asked what he was doing! Ugh that stupid bitch! She always acts so innocent! She's such a whore sometimes! Whatever, better go before Inuyasha barges in through my window and asks stupidly what this is. What an idiot. Lol. Later 3

- Kagome

_End of Flashback_

"Hm. . .I never did talk to you about that. Damn woman, you have some big foul language issues."

Kagome was VERY embarrassed. No one has EVER read her diary. _Ever._ -For obvious reasons. And for the fact that Inuyasha read the one that she very much didn't want people reading, especially him, because of her 'Kikyou hating', and because of her bad language that she _usually_ only uses in her diary.

Then Kagome thought about it. _Wait. . .why isn't he mad about the Kikyou thing? Maybe he. . .Nah 'cause. . .But he did. . .Ah, fuck it. He probably just forgot, him being the idiot he is._

She shook her head and looked back to him. "Come on, let's get back. Sango's probably having a hissy fit about me being missing."

Inuyasha nodded and continued to walk beside her. He grabbed her hand and smiled down at her.

She smiled back and rubbed one of his ears.

They walked in a comfortable silence back to the village.

• • •

**Yay for the fluff. n.n Reviews. You know the drill.**

**-KUMiKO _the demon loving hunter_**


	4. Hypnotizing Cows

Lead Me To A New Path

"bleh" - speaking

_bleh_ - thinking (also sometimes used to put emphasis on a word)

**bleh** - author (me) talking

Disclaimer: I love him yet I don't own him. Wait. . .Isn't that always how it is?

Chapter 4: Hypnotizing Cows

RECAP: They walked in a comfortable silence back to the village.

They arrived at the village to see Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all sitting together.

"Aw, how kawaii. They're like a little family.", Kagome cooed.

Inuyasha sweat dropped as they walked over to the others.

"Hey, what's going on? Having a meeting without us?", Inuyasha grinned to his friends.

They all started to sweat and frantically yelled, "NO!"

Inuyasha and Kagome were taken aback by the loud outburst. "Okay, jeez. Don't have a cow.", Kagome said and rubbed her head.

Then, all of a sudden, Inuyasha said something _very_ odd. "Moo."

Everyone looked at him like he was insane. "Why did you just moo like a cow?", Kagome asked wearily.

"Moo." They all sat bulge-eyed while he looked like nothing happened. Kagome was freaking out. _What the hell is wrong with him? HE'S MOOING LIKE A FRIKEN COW!_

"Inuyasha? Why are you acting like a cow?", Shippo asked quietly, although not knowing what a cow was. He didn't want to 'disturb' Inuyasha's moment.

"Moo.", he said automatically after she finished the sentence.

"Inuyasha, I do believe that mooing is a very. . .odd thing to do. You're a hanyou with dog ears. Not a fat piece of meat with big black dots.", Miroku said, half expecting the hanyou to ignore him and moo again. . .but didn't. What is going on?

_Wait a minute. . ._ "Inuyasha, say moo.", Kagome said looking him in the face.

"Why?", he asked like she was crazy. Everyone looked to Kagome then back to Inuyasha.

"Because–", Sango began but Kagome hushed her.

"Inuyasha, cow."

"–Moo."

Miroku was confused. "Is he under some sort of spell or something?"

"What are you talking about? I'm fine!"

Kagome thought back to when she was teaching him about different kinds of animals.

_Flashback_

_Kagome showed Inuyasha a book about mammals._

"_What's that?", he asked and pointed to a tall yellow-ish animal with orange dots and a very long neck._

_Kagome smiled. "That's a giraffe. It's a very gentle creature and a plant eater. It's basically always quiet."_

_Inuyasha nodded. What weird animals. . ._

_She turned the page. "And what's that big fat thing over there?", he asked while pointing to the next page._

_Kagome giggled. "That's a cow. It produces milk and goes moo."_

"_Moo? Why?", he asked, curious._

"_I don't know. It's what it does.", she shrugged. She then saw him imitating a cow. She giggled at how ridiculous he could be sometimes. Hm. . .I wonder if that would work?_

_She took out a pocket watch from her bag and called Inuyasha over to her. "Yeah?"_

"_Sit down. I want to try something." He nodded and sat down cross-legged in front of her. She sat up from laying belly-down and also crossed her legs._

"_Okay, keep your eyes on the watch and don't say a word." She softly swayed the watch back and forth in front of his face. His eyes followed it as it went back and forth._

_Kagome giggled. She knew this was stupid and wasn't going to work, but it was fun none-the-less. Then, all of a sudden, his eyes started to droop._

_Kagome was shocked. Either he was a very easy sleeper or this thing actually works!_

_Then his head drooped and his eyes shut closed._

_Kagome couldn't believe it. Oh good god. . .I think it worked!_

_She kept swaying the watch and went on with the words. "Okay. . .when I snap my fingers, every time I say the word _'cow'_ you will say the word _'moo.' _Understand?" Then she stopped the watch and put it back in her pocket._

_She giggled and snapped her fingers. He slowly came back to reality. He yawned and said, "What's up? Did I fall asleep?"_

_Kagome giggled harder and nodded. "Yeah. You did. Hey, Inuyasha?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Cow." He immediately looked like he went into a trance and uh, mooed._

_Kagome fell to the floor laughing. She had to remember this for another time. It could come in handy. And I'm not talking about the hypnosis either!_

_End of Flashback _

Kagome grabbed her sides in an attempt to stop laughing. She did the rest of them, except obviously Inuyasha.

"Oi, you wench! I'm not some experiment you can just do whatever you want with! How dare you play a trick on me like that!", he growled and angrily pointed an accusing finger at her.

Kagome couldn't stop laughing. She was tearing uncontrollably. "I-I'm sorry. . .I-Inuyasha. . .it's j-just. . .I couldn't h-help myself-f. Ahahaha!"

He grunted and went to go sit in a tree and grimace at them all with pure and unadulturated hatred and fury. **whee, big words.**

"Hey, Inuyasha?", Kagome called before he left.

"What?", he asked over his shoulder, with malice in his voice.

They all screamed, "COW!"

"–Moo."

They fell to the floor laughing, trying as hard as they could to stop, but to no prevail.

He growled loudly and flew into the tree. He promised to not come down for a very long time. At least until he turned 30.

• • •

**Lmao, my poor Inu. XD yes, this is very short. like very VERY short. but this is just a filler. i had a huge writers block. but it was definitely called for a comedy chapter. XD very funny. till next time.**

**-KUMiKO** **>** **_the demon loving hunter_**


	5. Going To Faint

Lead Me To A New Path

"bleh" - speaking

_bleh_ - thinking (also sometimes used to put emphasis on a word)

**bleh** - author (me) talking

Disclaimer: I rather be owning then writing :P

Chapter 5: Going To Faint

RECAP: He growled loudly and flew into the tree. He promised to not come down for a very long time. At least until he turned 30.

Kagome walked over to the tree Inuyasha was sitting in and called up, "Inuyasha, you're going to have to come down some time!" She secretly smiled.

"Why?", he asked gruffly.

"Because, if you stay up there, you won't be able to see me off to my era."

He quirked an eyebrow and humped down. "What? You're actually gonna go?"

She smiled nodded gently. "That's the plan, right?"

Inuyasha started to sweat. _She knows?_ "Heh. . .heh heh. . .what plan? I don't have a plan! I don't know what you're talkin about!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, confused. "Like wise. What are you going on about?" She eyed him carefully.

Inuyasha's eyes bulged. _Oops. She doesn't know. My bad. . ._ "Uh. . .n-nothing. Come on, let's go."

Kagome shook her head and followed him to the well.

• • •

They were both in deep thought as they neared the well.

_This better work._, they both reluctantly thought at the same time.

"We're here.", Inuyasha said, still sweating.

"Yeah.", she mumbled, shifting nervously.

They stood in silence for several minutes.

"D-Did you say good bye to the others. . .?", he stuttered out, trying to find the right words to say.

She softly nodded her head, without looking up from the very interesting blade of grass.

". . .I'll go back with you if you want–"

"No!", she said abruptly and looked up to him with surprisingly glossy eyes.

She tried her best to smile and said, "No, thank you for your concern, but if you go back with, it will just be harder to let you go. And I really don't want to let you go." She let a few tears slide down her red stained cheeks.

He saw her crying and frowned immediately. "Don't cry. You're gonna see me again, r-right? F-for Sango and Miroku's w-wedding?"

She hugged him close to her. "yeah, I guess. . .but it won't be the same. I won't be coming to see _you_."

He frowned so large that his mouth hung off his chin. _I have to comfort her some how. . .Fine I'll do it that way. . .I wonder how many weeks it will take to get rid of the head injuries. . .?_

He gathered up all his courage and exhaled. He took one his hands away from hugging her around the waist and brought it up to her cheek.

Kagome half-sobbed, half-gasped as he brought his face to hers. He gently pushed his lips to her pink, plump ones.

She fell into the kiss and pushed back. They stayed connected for a couple minutes, then found the need to breathe. They broke apart slowly and looked each other in the eyes.

She sniffled and giggled. "Well, I guess I didn't have to be the one to kiss first this time, huh?"

Inuyasha looked confusedly down at her. He put his mouth in a little 'o' as he remembered their fight with the fake celestial maiden from the moon., Kaguya.

He smiled contently and pulled out of the embrace. "Do you want me to bring you back?"

Kagome held her warm smiled and shook her head no.

"Okay. . .I guess this is good bye then. . .", he said awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck.

She chuckled and shook her head again. "No, it's not. Because, good bye means I won't see you again." She rubbed one of his ears and said, "See you later." She jumped into the big blue lights of the well and disappeared back to her era.

• • •

Inuyasha paced back and forth vigorously. It was two days since Kagome left and Inuyasha was a wreck. . .No he was worse then a wreck, he was a kitten stuck in a tree, in a thunder storm, at 12 at night, on a Sunday, in the middle of December, and. . .Okay you get the point.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were watching him with every step he took. (Keade was helping the villagers at this moment.)

Miroku was getting dizzy. "Inuyasha, please, calm yourself. You're making my head hurt. He held his head in his hands.

Inuyasha stopped for a minute, then started up again.

"What am I gonna do? What if she finds another guy when she's there. . .Or gets sick. . .Or dies! Oh no! Kagome, don't die!"

He started running to the well but Sango held him back.

"Let go, wench! I have to save Kagome!"

"From what? The cookie monster?", Sango screamed, trying to contain him.

He stopped struggling to think. "A monster that steels cookies?" He tried getting free again. "Yeah, him!"

Sango sweat dropped and held tighter. "Calm down! It was your plan to send her back in the first place." She let go and shot her hand over her mouth. "Oops."

He looked back at her and said, "Who told you–" He growled and turned all the way around. "Shipppooo. . ."

"Uh, Inuyasha, hold on now. He only wanted our help so–"

Inuyasha jumped up and over her and ran back to the camp site. He grabbed up Shippo by the tail "You twerp! You told! I'm never trusting your small sorry ass again!"

Sango ran up to them and tried to snatch Shippo away from the fury-filled hanyou.

"Inuyasha, Kagome had a plan too, and Shippo needed our help! Lay off the poor kid!" She slapped her hand over her mouth once again and sweat dropped. "I'm no good at secrets. . ."

Miroku got up and took the whaling Shippo from Inuyasha's tight grasp. He cradled the mini fox and said, "Yes, she too had a plan. She does care for you Inuyasha. You act as though all those "times" you two had together meant nothing. Her feelings toward you have not changed, and if they have, they have only grown stronger. She feels the same as you, that's all there is to it."

Shippo stopped crying and smiled.

"Miroku. . ." Sango was clearly touched by her fiancé's words. She then sweat dropped and thought, _It won't last long, no doubt._

Miroku put down Shippo, who whined. He like being held.

**DEDICATION: that goes to my best buddy Colt. love you man. :D**

Miroku walked over to Inuyasha and put a delicate and gentle hand on his shoulder "It will be okay, you just have to tell her is all. Don't leave her hanging like you usually do."

Inuyasha sweat dropped. He nodded and thanked him.

Inuyasha said his good byes and left towards the well. He stopped and turned around when he heard Miroku calling after him.

"_REMEMBER TO USE PROTECTION!"_

He growled and was going to run back, but heard Sango did the job for him.

He grinned and made his way to the future.

• • •

Kagome's friends were over and they were having a karaoke night (for fun).

Kagome was currently singing Bring Me to Life by Evanescence, and doing a hell of a job may I add, but having some trouble because she needed a guy for the male part of the song.

• • •

Inuyasha heard the singing from down below her window. . .He also heard her friends cheering her on. He cursed to himself that he couldn't talk to her at the moment.

He went to the shrine "supply closet" and found his bandana. It was black. His ears grew and were too big for his usual red one.

He tied it on the way Kagome always did and went back to her window. He heard them stop singing, and were now talking.

He slyly listened into their conversation.

"_I can't sing it without a guy!"_

"_Then let's get Souta!"_

"_Are you nuts? I'm not singing a morbid love song with my own brother!"_

Inuyasha laughed slightly at this.

"_Then how about Hojo?"_

"_Yeah, we'll call Hojo!"_

"_Yeah, that seems like the best idea, Kagome."_

"_Well. . .alright."_

That's all he needed to hear. He jumped up onto the window sill and peered in.

They all looked at him and screeched.

Kagome gasped and dropped the phone. She never finished dialing!

_He already came? He's probably bringing me something I forgot in the Feudal Era._, she thought and went over to him.

"Did I forget something?", she whispered.

He smiled and shook his head. He jumped around Kagome and went to her friends.

"You're Kagome's cheating, backstabbing, boyfriend, right?", Eiri asked and smiled wide.

Inuyasha sweat dropped. Kagome taught him all that stuff, and also found out that she was always telling her friends he was one of them. He frowned and hung his head.

Yuka crossed her arms and 'humph'ed. "You're not worthy of Kagome if was she says is true."

Kagome sweat dropped and laughed. "W-Well what about the last time he came? You were all t-thrilled, remember?

Ayume laughed "Don't worry about it Kagome. We're cool with him." She moved over to him and held his hair in her hands. "How can we not be cool with someone so cute?" She giggled and twirled his hair playfully.

Kagome blushed and giggled. "You've got a point there."

Inuyasha then also blushed and his ears twitched below his bandana.

Kagome caught it and 'eeped.' She jumped hastily at him and covered his head with her hands.

Everyone looked at her weird. She laughed nervously, looking at them over her shoulder.

"Kagome, do you know what you're doing right now?", Yuka asked and motioned to how she was sitting.

Kagome looked down and noticed that she was sitting forward in his lap, with her legs wrapped around his waist, and her hands holding his head.

She 'eeped' again and brought her hands away from his head.

They both stared at each other, blushing as red as the blood oozing out of Inuyasha's nose.

_How embarrassing. . ._, she thought.

She got up and stood, still looking down to him.

She gasped and held her head. She was trying to steady herself the best she could.

Inuyasha got up immediately and ran to her along with the others. "Are you okay?", Ayume asked, concerned.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha was going crazy. He knew she would die here, without him to help her.

"Inuyasha, there's two of you! Hey, now both me AND Kikyou can have you!"

She fainted.

• • •

Kagome woke up to see Inuyasha staring down at her with worried eyes.

"Inuyasha?"

**and this is where the fun begins people. thank FNH for the idea of making kagome lose it /cough/ and some other reasons /cough/**

"Oh, Inuyasha, were you watching me the whole time?", she asked in a seductive tone, while sitting up and twirling a piece of his hair between her index finger and thumb.

Inuyasha was confused. "Of course I was, you fainted remember? I was worried!"

She giggled playfully while sliding her hand down his chest and moving closer towards him. "Baby, you don't have to worry about lil' ol' me!" She slid her body up his and licked his ear. "I'm just fine. . ." She breathed hot air into his ear and nibbled on it.

"W-What are you doing Kagome? You're sick remember! What's gotten into you?", he squeaked out and pushed her off of him.

She sat on her knees and her legs spread apart, her butt hitting the bed. "Y-You don't love me! Waaah!" She broke out into tears. . .very loud tears. . .very loud tears that could make a hanyou twitch till his ears blew up.

"H-H-Hey! Don't-t cry! It-t's not that, i-its just. . .what I mean is. . ."

She cried louder. He couldn't take it anymore. This whaling was killing his delicate ears. He went forward and kissed her.

Kagome stopped crying and just sobbed under his lips. She broke apart from him and snuggled into his chest.

He sighed in relief.

. . .Inuyasha gasped and coughed when he fist collided with his stomach.

She pushed up her hand into his rubs. He coughed up blood.

"K-Kagome?" She wouldn't stop pushing and it just got more painful.

Inuyasha remembered the times she was possessed and forced to kill him. _S-She has to be p-possessed. S-She wouldn't d-do this to me i-if she was. . .N'T! _He coughed up more blood.

"Kagome s-stop. . .", he tried his best to talk.

Kagome growled. "This is what you get for cheating and then making the moves on me. You think you can just play with my emotions? Well, guess what, you can't!"

She pulled her hand away and punched him hard across the face. She got up and jumped out the window.

He coughed for air and held his stomach. _I could still s-see her inside. She w-wasn't possessed._

Inuyasha breathed a heavy sigh and jumped down the window.

_What's wrong with her today? When did she become so much like. . .like. . .well ME?_

He looked around for her and called out, "Kagome? Kagome, where are you?"

Kagome walked out of the well house filing her nails.

"Whatup?"

Inuyasha ran over to her and sighed. "Are you alright?"

"What chu talkin' 'bout?", she asked him. She walked over to the well house and went it "Yo, mah brotha, I'm fuckin' dyin' wit'out mah girl Sango. Let's hit the cut and do some crunk, iight?" Kagome threw down the nail file and jumped into the well.

Inuyasha stared absent-mindedly. "What did she just say?" He sighed and jumped into the well after her.

"Mah gurl!" Kagome ran over to Sango and they did their hand shake.

"Whatup buzz?", Sango asked. **i call my friend that when shes drunk. . .**

"Psh, hella wit'out chu gurl."

"Yo, same here! Roku fuckin dull 'round the edges!"

Kagome laughed. "Yeahhh, Yash ain't no knife eatha, if you know what I mean." They laughed and slapped hands.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other like 'whaaatt?'

"Naw, naw, Inuyasha got a big boing-a-doing. He camin' in mah room all wet and MMM! He gotta through that thang to the bed and sweat, you know what'am sayin'?" Kagome demonstrated how his Inuyasha's. . ._boing-a-doing?_. . .was.

"Yeah, I get'chu Kageezle. Miroku packing that thang ALL da way to da U.S., yah hear me?"

"Ahhhh gurl, I can hear you from Chicago!"

They laughed together again and turned towards Miroku and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Miroku almost fainted. _What the HELL. . .?_, they both screamed in their heads.

"What wrong wit'chu? You got a problem where da sun don' shine?", Kagome asked as she ate some skittles.

"Yo, Kageezle, gimmee some'a those, you fuckin' pig!", Sango yelled as she tried to obtain the rainbow-colored. . .and flavored candies.

"A'psh! Back off! My man likin'dem big, yah heard!"

Inuyasha fainted. Like REALLY fainted. He knew who her man was, and I think it was just too much for him to handle. . .

Miroku screamed his name and kneeled down next to him.

Sango ran over to Inuyasha and shook him. "Baby? Baby, are you alright?"

Miroku's jaw dropped. "WHAT?"

Kagome gritted her teeth and grabbed Sango's hair with both hands, all the while dropping the scattering skittles all over the ground. "Yeah, what?"

Sango screeched and grabbed her departing hair locks with her whimpering hands. "Let go! My baby needs me!"

"He's my baby, you bitch!" Kagome wasn't even gangster anymore. . .she was just a hella mad bitch.

"What? He's my son! Now you let go of me right now young lady!", Sango screamed and smacked Kagome's hands away.

Kagome pulled her hands back and laced them together, while hanging her head in shame. "Yes, ma'am."

Miroku was losing it. _Did she just talk like a five year old? AND SINCE WHEN WAS INUYASHA SANGO'S **CHILD**? . . .I want to be her child. . .!_

Kagome sat Indian-style in front of Inuyasha. She had his head in her lap.

"Sango-nechan? Will Inu-itoko **(i am not very sure about the japanese ending for male cousin, so I gave it my best shot. i don't know much jap yet, but im learning! so give me a break okay?) **be alright?", Kagome asked in her five-year-old voice.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, sweetie." Sango smiled and patted her arm reassuringly.

Kagome smiled back. "Good 'cause he's my fav-or-mit cousin!"

"I know, hunny.", Sango laughed.

Miroku has officially left the sanity department. "Sango dear? Are you sure you're feeling alright?", he asked as he felt her forehead in search of a high temperature. . .and hopeful of one at the same time. . .

"Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch, Miroku. You're just mad because we didn't get to have a honeymoon.", she waved him off.

_Honeymoon? Well that's good, at least we're still married. . .sorta. . .(considering we're not married yet. . .)_, he thought as he brought his hand back to his lap.

Inuyasha finally opened his eyes, to see Kagome worriedly looking down to him. "Hey.", he greeted softly and rubbed her cheek. He went up to kiss her but she put her hand on his face. She screeched and ran behind Sango.

"Sango-nechan! What is Inu-itoko doing?" Kagome clung to Sango for dear life.

Inuyasha shot his hand to his face and mumbled to Miroku, "It's not over yet, is it?"

Miroku shook his head calmly and replied a simple, "Nope."

Miroku went to whisper in his friend's ear. "But why did you go to kiss her in the first place? Did you already tell her?"

Inuyasha blushed and sighed. "No, not yet." He shrugged and whispered back, "Guess I got into the moment."

Miroku nodded and patted him on the back. Inuyasha slumped in disappointment.

"Hey, Sango? Wanna go to the hot springs?", Kagome asked, sitting next to her demon slayer friend.

"Yeah sure." They got up and got their things ready.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other and back to the girls, both thinking, _Are they back to normal?_

They ran after them to the hot springs, but saw something they DEFINITELY DID NOT want to see!

• • •

**wwwooowww this was lloonngg! now I know why it took me three days to finish. . .well I was doing between periods so yeah. /shrug/ like it? hate it? you know the deal.**

**p.s. - sorry if theres some mistakes guys, im a little busy tonight and dont have time to edit and revise and stuff so tolerate it just this once, please? arigatou.**

-**KUMiKO** **> _demon lovin hunter_**


	6. Meeting Uzura

Lead Me To A New Path

"bleh" - speaking

_bleh_ - thinking (also sometimes used to put emphasis on a word)

**bleh** - author (me) talking

**A/N: Sorry for the delays. Been busy. Oh yeah, there's a tiny bit of slash in this, but if you don't like it just tell me okay? Enjoy.**

Disclaimer/Puts hands up like a scale/ . . .Write. . .Own. . .Write. . .Own. . .You do the math?

Chapter 6: 

RECAP: They ran after them to the hot springs. . .but saw something they did NOT want to see!

"KAGOME!", Inuyasha screamed and grabbed his hair in disbelief.

"Oh, hey Inu.", Kagome greeted and waved her hand.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING. . .?", he gritted his teeth.

Inuyasha growled so loud the ground shook.

"Nothin', just having some fun.", she answered and slid her hand down. . .

"_WITH KOUGA?"_, Miroku very screamed.

Kouga smirked. "What's the matter Inuyasha? Is the little puppy mad his chosen mate picked a wiser and MUCH better looking male?"

"Chosen mate?", Kagome asked and got up. She walked over to Inuyasha, swaying her hips back and forth, in all her naked glory.

"I-I-I-I. . .", Inuyasha stammered. He stared at her in even more disbelief than before as she rubbed her body up his.

Kouga grinned. "Later!" He got up, grabbed his clothes, and ran off in a whirlwind.

"What?", Inuyasha thought out loud as he looked from Kouga's departing whirlwind, and back down to Kagome. "What's going on?"

"Just wanted a confession is all.", Kagome smirked.

Inuyasha's mind was spinning. "Wait a fucking minute. . .! This is all a hoax? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?", he roared.

Kagome laughed. "No. I really do have my period. So a lot of the emotions were real, I just exaggerated them a tad bit more." She grinned innocently.

"What's a period?", Inuyasha asked.

"It's when a woman bleeds from–"

"**OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH!**", Kagome and Sango screamed.

Miroku sweat dropped and decided to skip that part. ". . .Uh, yeah and they appear to get extremely hormonal during the given time of the month."

Sango and Kagome giggled. "Yeah so that's what's been wrong with us lately.", Kagome said and Sango nodded.

Inuyasha nodded as he took all this in. "Uh-huh. . .okay, but where do they bleed from? Are they hurt?"

Kagome and Sango's eyes bulged. Miroku feel to the floor laughing. "Curiosity killed the cat, Yasha!", Miroku joked and fell over once more.

"What cat?", Inuyasha asked them all.

Miroku laughed harder, along with a few snickers from Kagome and Sango.

"Inuyasha, that's something you don't need to know. It's not important.", Kagome waved him off.

Inuyasha 'humph'ed and folded his arms. Kagome went over to him and petted one of his ears. "Time to head back." She looked over to Miroku and Sango and smiled. "Call me when you know the date. . .I mean, drop a note through the well or something." She laughed along with them and continued. "I'll help with preparations. It'll be really pretty, I promise."

They smiled and nodded while giving her good bye hugs.

"See you guys later.", she waved and walked off in the direction of the well.

Inuyasha cursed to himself and ran after her. "Kagome wait!"

He ran out of sight from the camp-site.

"Think he'll tell her?", Miroku wondered aloud.

Sango smiled warmly. "I don't think he's that much of a wimp."

Miroku laughed and nodded.

•••

"Kagome wait!"

Kagome 'huh'ed and turned around from almost nearing the well.

She saw Inuyasha chasing after her.

"What's up?", she asked as he caught up to her.

Inuyasha breathed heavily as he tried to catch his breath. "I wanted to talk to you."

She smiled and said, "Oh sure. What about?"

"Well–"

**guys, this is where the slash starts so when you review. . .or IF you review (heh). . .tell me if you want it taken out or rewritten or something, okay? the slash is between Inuyasha and Princess Tutu, but only slightly. you'll see. nn**

"Lovey-dovey–zura?"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked towards the one who said the cute little statement and saw a little girl with blue-ish hair and skin, wearing small colorful clothes with puffed-out pants, with a drum hanging from her neck and holding drum sticks in each hand, standing in front of the well. She was in one word, adorable.

Kagome kneeled down to her and smiled. "And who might you be little girl?"

"My name's Uzura–zura.", she said and gently tattered at her drum.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and asked, "Your name is Uzura-zura?"

She shook her head and said, "No just Uzura."

Kagome laughed and nudged Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha, she's smarter than you."

Inuyasha's vain popped out at her joke.

"Well that's no surprise."

Everyone looked towards the person who obviously finds Inuyasha an idiot.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?", Inuyasha yelled.

Rin came out from behind him and giggled. She ran over to the little drummer girl.

Uzura looked at her. "Happy–zura!"

Rin laughed. "Yeah, I'm very happy!"

"Rin, you're manners.", Sesshomaru stated without looking over to them. "Don't end up like my idiotic brother who has no grammar skills."

Inuyasha fumed while Kagome chuckled slightly.

"Yes, milord."

Rin waved to the drummer girl and ran back to the side of Sesshomaru.

Uzura walked up to the side of Kagome while tapping at her drum. "Lovey-dovey, Rin and Lord -Shomaru–zura!"

Inuyasha burst out laughing. That was probably the funniest thing he had ever heard. Kagome even let a few giggles out also.

Rin giggled and clapped her hands together.

And for possibly. . .okay, most definitely the first time in his life, Sesshomaru let a grazing blush slide over his cheeks, yet incredibly small, and almost unseen by the naked eye. **XD!**

Uzura looked at everybody and asked, "What's so funny?" She walked over to Sesshomaru and poked him in the stomach with her drumstick. "Why you blushing–zura?"

Sesshomaru lost his mask. He sneered down at her. This little girl was pushing him over the sanity edge.

He whacked her stick away and out of her hand. "Don't touch me with that infernal twig."

Uzura gasped. She glared up at him. "-Shomaru mean–zura!" She took her remaining drumstick and poked it hard–and I mean HARD–where the sun don' shine.

Inuyasha literally fell down laughing. This was killing him. Never in his life had he met such a girl to go up to Sesshomaru, talk freely to him, embarrass him in front of everybody, and then poke him in the you-know-what. Hell, no body he knew even had the guts to talk to the guy, forget pokin' him!

Kagome was having the same thoughts as Inuyasha. She is a very petite girl and knows to practice her etiquette skills, BUT THIS WAS JUST TOO DAMN FUNNY! She was trying her hardest to keep down her lunch at this point!

Rin was also laughing, although she had no idea what was going on.

Sesshomaru had it.

He picked her up by the neck, all the while squeezing the breath out of the poor girl.

Kagome gasped. "Sesshomaru stop!"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. He went over to them and tried to grab her from him but got punched in the face.

"Damn!", Inuyasha yelled and wiped some blood from his face. "What the hell is your problem?"

Rin looked up and frowned. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

Kagome was getting mad now. "Sesshomaru stop it! She's just a little girl! She didn't know better!"

Sesshomaru growled and retorted coldly, "Any girl who does not have the manners towards a tai-youkai Lord, such as my self, does not deserve to live in this world."

Uzura wanted to get down. This was hurting her.

She bit roughly into his hand, while also shoving her remaining drumstick into his stomach.

"Agh!", he screamed and held his hand in pain. He looked at it and noticed it was bleeding. He looked a little bit closer and saw. . .were those splinters?

"What?" Sesshomaru looked from his hand to the girl. "What are you?"

After getting her drumstick back she looked up to him and replied, "Me are me–zura."

He glared and turned from her to Rin. "Come Rin, we have no business here."

She smiled and nodded to her lord. "Yes, milord!"

Sesshomaru walked around his brother and their company with Rin following closely behind him.

Inuyasha and Kagome watched as they left. "Wonder what that was all about.", Kagome said, still staring after them.

Inuyasha shrugged and turned away. "My brother is always like that."

Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha, you know you just called him your brother, right?"

"So? What's your point?", he asked looking at her.

"Well, I don't know, it's just that whenever someone addresses you as his brother you get pissed off and say, 'He's my _half_-brother.'", she said, doing the quote of him in a mockingly-manly voice.

He scoffed and replied with a muffled, "whatever."

Kagome laughed slightly.

She turned towards where she saw where the little drummer girl last was.

Uzura looked up at her with surprisingly sad eyes. "How come mean -Shomaru didn't know me was me–zura?"

Kagome frowned and kneeled down to her. "Sesshomaru just got mad is all. Don't you worry about it." She smiled and patted her on the head.

Uzura brightened up and tattered on her drum once more.

Kagome giggled and stood up again. _Hm. . .I wonder where she came from._

"So. . .um, Uzura, how'd yah get here?", Inuyasha asked, now being the one to kneel down next to her.

_Why is he being so. . ._caring_. . .all of a sudden?_, she thought, quite annoyed.

"Drosselmyer–zura!", she answered and banged loudly on her drum.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked to each other and back to the girl. "Drosselmyer?"

She stopped banging and put down one of her drumsticks. She reached into her coat and pulled out a book.

"Hey, it's one of those book-things Kagome reads to me.", he said and reached for it.

Kagome snagged it away from him quickly. "Nah-ah-ah! Let me read it first. I don't want you learning any more 'unnecessary' words."

He grumbled and stood up.

Kagome looked at the cover of the book. It presented:

---

_The Prince and the Raven_

_par: Drosselmyer_

---

"Hm. . .I've never read this before." She looked through it.

Inuyasha tried to get a peek into the book, but no prevail.

She closed it and looked to Uzura. "So you are his. . .daughter, I'm guessing?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm his puppet, Edel, but with a heart–zura."

Inuyasha and Kagome lost their marbles. "PUPPET?"

•••

**Reviews please.**

-**KUMi ****_demon lovin hunter_**


	7. Sorry Attempts and Uzura's Book

Lead Me To A New Path

"bleh" - speaking

_bleh_ - thinking (also sometimes used to put emphasis on a word)

**bleh** - author (me) talking

**A/N: Hola, mi amigos. Please excuse my poor spanish skills. Anywho, apparently no one has spoke bad of the slash between Princess Tutu and Inuyasha. Either you like it, you forgot to mention you don't like it, or you just don't care. . .But since no one has said anything, I shall continue to write it. And no, this whole story will NOT be Inuyasha/Princess Tutu, it is an Inuyasha fanfic all the way. I just decided to make a little twist in the plot line. Hey, it's my story, I can do whatever the hell I want, right? Of course, if a mob of angry villagers decides they hate its bloody guts and attacks me, then yes I will go back and change it. It shouldn't go on long, so don't worry. . .Unlike my unique and annoying rambling. . .So without further adú, On wit thy storay-eth!**

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own 'em. . .Nor do I own this _**BEEP**_computer that_ **BEEP** _keeps _**BEEP** _up_**BEEP BEEP BEEPPPP. . .Please Stand By**_

Chapter 7: Sorry Attempts and Uzura Says Good Bye  


RECAP: Inuyasha and Kagome lost their marbles. "PUPPET?"

Uzura nodded and tapped at her small, white drum once again.

"H-Hold up. . .You're a puppet?", Kagome asked as she tried to process this insanity. "But you're breathing, so. . .Wait you ARE breathing, right?"

"Right!", she chorused and banged louder. "I'm Edel with a heart–zura! NOT ME!" She seemed so happy for a puppet who was an reincarnation of another puppet of a guy who wrote freakish stories that changed reality for his own sick amusement. . .Just sayin'.

"Yeahhh. . ." Inuyasha pulled Kagome away a couple feet, whispering, "This. . ._thing_. . .could be dangerous Kagome. We should just leave the brat now–"

"Absolutely not! She may be a puppet, but she's still a little girl who DOES have feelings, whether you accept it or not, and I refuse to leave the poor thing alone in this mesh of a Feudal Era!"

She stomped away from him and back to the oh-so-adorably confused Uzura.

Inuyasha was shocked, yet highly impressed. _She really knows how to stand up for herself. . .MMM! _He licked his lips and stared at her helpless ass. **sicko, same as the boys at my school. . .and Miroku, although he uses a more old fashion way of perverseness XD**

He went up to them and listened as they conversed.

"So why are you here, and not in the story book?", Kagome asked, kneeling down in front of her.

Uzura immediately saddened as a few tears fell down her pale cheeks. "Fakir is missing–zura!"

"Who's Fakir?", Inuyasha asked, sitting down beside Kagome.

"Uzura's friend, and Ahiru's lovey-dovey–zura!", Uzura cried out, being too sad to play her drum.

"Ahiru?", Kagome questioned. She remembered she had the book in her hands. "Oh, I'll check the book!

She opened it and flipped through a few pages. "Ah, here she is." She put the book on the floor and pointed to the said girl.

"That's Ahiru?", Inuyasha asked and looked closer. "The book's about dancing?"

Kagome nodded and said, "Specifically, ballet. It's a very graceful type of dance. I used to take it when I was young." She finished with a smile shown brightly.

"Oh.", he nodded.

Inuyasha looked from Uzura to Kagome. "So what about Fakoo?"

Kagome sweat dropped. "It's Fakir. . ." She started to look through the book again. ". . .And he's riiight. . .here!" She pointed to a boy with dark blue hair, 'sketchy' clothes, and a cold scowl gracing his face.

_I can hardly imagine him being lovey-dovey. . ._, Kagome thought.

She turned to the back of the book, three pages before the last.

"Awww, look." She pointed to the part where Ahiru and Fakir dancing together as he promised to protect her always and to stay by her side. _Kinda reminds me of a certain hanyou. . ._, she sadly smiled up to her literal one true.

Uzura sniffed up her tears and said, "But turn to end of book–zura!"

Kagome looked worriedly at her and nodded. She turned to the last page. . .The whole page was blank.

Kagome looked back up to Uzura. "What happened? There's nothing here."

"Fakir was supposed to write end of book but went missing!" Uzura cried harder. "Ahiru very sad–zura."

_I'm not surprised. I don't know what I'd do if Kagome went missing. . ._, Inuyasha thought looking at his chosen mate, subconsciously.

"We'll help you find him!", Kagome said happily.

This brought Inuyasha from his thoughts. "I'm sorry, did you say 'we'?

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "Yes Inuyasha, _WE_. It's not like we're doing anything else. No more shards to hunt, remember?"

"But–but–but. . .", Inuyasha stammered out. He knew it wouldn't work. . .but it was worth a shot, right?

"Sit Boy."

'SMASH.' Apparently not.

"Yasha and Kagome are like Ahiru and Fakir–zura.", Uzura smiled.

"So Drosselmyer said Fakir would be here in the Feudal Era? Why of ALL the places and times would he pick this dump?", Kagome said all in one breath.

"HEY! What do you mean DUMP? Watch your words, wench!"

"SIT!"

Kagome sighed frustratedly and looked back to Uzura.

Uzura shrugged. "Drosselmyer sensed him here. Me don't know why–zura."

Kagome nodded. She stood up again and stretched her arms into the air.

She took Uzura's hand and walked over to the fallen (. . .more like squashed. . .) Inuyasha. She grabbed his hair and dragged him along with them.

"Is Yasha alive–zura?", Uzura asked, looking up to Kagome.

"Yeah, he's fine." She looked back to Inuyasha and noticed him starting to wake up. She kicked him in the head and he fell back unconscious.

Kagome smiled to Uzura who giggled. "I'm going to introduce you to Sango and Miroku. They're really nice, so you should like them. Sango is like a sister to me, and Miroku and I are also really close, but he can be really perverted at times. He changed though, thanks to Sango. They're getting married."

Uzura smiled and nodded.

"Oh yeah, you're also going to meet Shippo. He's about your age. He's so cute, and a great kid. Inuyasha and I found him about two or so years ago and "adopted" him. Inuyasha treats him bad, but inside I know he cares for Shippo like a father would. . .Oh, we're here!"

They neared the camp-site area to sea Miroku and Sango making dinner, and Shippo playing with Kilala.

Sango looked up from stirring a pot of ramen. (Kagome left them a huge box full of it before she left.)

"Oh, Kagome! You're still here! Something wrong?"

"Who's that?", Miroku asked, and everybody turned their heads toward the little girl gripping Kagome's hand.

"Everyone. . .", she pointed down to Uzura, "This is Uzura, the puppet!"

"Puppet?", Miroku, Sango, and Keade questioned like Kagome had finally gone insane.

"Cool!", Shippo yelled and ran over to her.

"Careful Shippo.", Kagome kindly smiled down to him.

"Yes, Kagome.", Shippo smiled. "Are you fake? Can you talk?" Shippo rudely poked Uzura to see if she had human flesh. . .or any kind of flesh for that matter.

"Of course–zura." She glared. "I'm Edel with feelings–zura!" She let go of Kagome's hand and looked up to her. ""I don't like Shippo–zura." She walked past all of them and into the hut.

Inuyasha stirred and scowled, holding his head while getting up from his 'nap.' "Way to go, Shippo."

"Inuyasha, SIT!", Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha screamed in his own gruff way as he was squished into a large Inuyasha-shaped crater.

"YEAH! WHAT NOW INUYASHA?", Shippo cutely yelled and extended his small arms out, mocking the hanyou. **CNFH probably knows what im talking about. nn;**

Kagome sneered. "Shippo, you ain't no gangsta-fella. Calm yo'self."

Shippo raised an eyebrow. "What's a 'gangsta-feller'?"

Kagome laughed. "I'll tell you when you're older, honey." She went over to help up Inuyasha to his feet and lay him against a tree.

"You okay? I promise I'll take that thing off sooner or later.", Kagome laughed slightly and put an ice pack on his head, taken from her first aid kit.

"Nah, it's cool." He smiled and laid his hand on hers atop his head. "It reminds me of you."

Kagome gaped. "I-Inuyasha?"

He gathered his courage and said, "Kagome I–"

'**_BOOM!_**'

"Ughhhh. . .WHAT THE FUCK IS IT _NOW_?"

Kagome took her hand back and the ice pack fell to Inuyasha's lap.

He groaned and got up after her.

"Ooh, so close.", Miroku joked.

"Shut up, Miroku." Sango stood up and went into the hut to get Uzura.

Miroku sweat dropped and also stood up. He dusted off his robes and took his monk staff in his hand.

Kagome put away her first aid kit and strapped on her bow and arrows. "I'll go check it out."

"Hold up, you're not going by yourself, wench.", our oh-so-very brave and annoying hanyou cut in.

Kagome glared at him and decided to walk off without him. He wasn't worth words.

Inuyasha sweat dropped and followed.

"Wait–zura!"

Uzura ran out of the hut and jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Heeey! That's my spot!", Shippo whimpered.

"Don't be selfish, Shippo.", Inuyasha called over his shoulder.

Shippo slumped at Uzura's glare.

Inuyasha set off after Kagome's scent.

Shippo silently dragged his feet along the ground into the hut.

"Poor Shippo.", Sango sadly frowned for the young fox kit.

"When Inuyasha confesses, everything will be fine.", Miroku said calmly.

"I hope so.", Sango sighed and went to see if Shippo was all right.

Keade looked back down to her work. She smiled and shook her head.

• • •

Kagome ran up to the scene where she heard the loud boom.

She gasped as she saw a young boy about her age in modern clothes fighting a demon with a large sword.

She watched in awe as he sliced off the demons leg.

_He's pretty good._, Kagome thought and laid her bow against her leg and watched.

Then the demon mercilessly swatted away his sword and went to strike.

Kagome gasped and quickly took one of her arrows and shot at the demons heart.

It disintegrated from the purity of the arrow.

He turned around to see who shot the arrow.

The dark-haired boy growled and quickly jumped to get his sword. He obtained the object of destruction and held it in place as though he was challenging her. "State your purpose, demon."

Kagome's eyes bulged. She began to chuckle a few times, until it turned into a full out giggle fit.

"I'm. . .not. . .dem–"

"KAGOME! WATCH OUT!", Inuyasha sprang into action and jumped in front of her, holding out his sword in a fighting stance.

"FAKIR–ZURA!", Uzura yelled as she jumped off Inuyasha's shoulder and ran to the modern boy.

"Uzura? UZURA!", he yelled happily and brought her up into his arms. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You–zura!"

"So Drosselmyer sent you, huh. . .That bastard.", the boy, Fakir, cussed.

"Ahiru miss you–zura!", Uzura said calmly.

"Yeah, I figured." He then looked up to the two first carrying Uzura.

"Who are you?", he asked and put Uzura down.

"Uzura was by the well where I come from when we found her.", Kagome said, coming up to the side of Inuyasha.

"What do you mean by 'the well where you come from?'", he asked as he re-sheathed his sword.

"I'm not from these times. I'm from the future: modern Japan. I met Inuyasha and everybody here about 3 years ago."

"From what I've seen in my times, I'll believe anything.", Fakir said, gripping his swords hilt(?).

"Same here.", Kagome laughed. "So why are you here, Fakir?"

"My. . .uh, sister. . .is sick, and I needed herbs I couldn't find there and found a way out of the book."

". . .I see. So did you find the herbs?", she asked kindly.

"Yes. Now I have to get _back into_the book.", he sighed.

"Ah. . ."

"Kagome, can we go now?", Inuyasha asked impatiently.

A vein popped in Kagome's head and she sat him once again.

"How did you do that?", Fakir asked.

She shrugged and said, "It's a long story, really."

Inuyasha groaned from the ground and she stomped her foot on his head.

Fakir blinked. "Lovey-dovey–zura.", Uzura shook her head exasperatedly.

Kagome blushed as Fakir laughed.

"That's obvious.", he said. "Come on, we have to get back to Ahiru before she blows a casket."

Uzura nodded. She took out the book from her coat. She knocked on the book childishly. "Drosselmyer–zura!"

A purple-ish light shown from the book.

"Good bye, Yasha, Kagome–zura!", the cutest breathing, feeling, blue-haired puppet in the world said gleefully.

"Bye!", Kagome waved to them.

Fakir nodded to the couple as they disappeared into the lights, the story book going along with them.

Inuyasha finally got up. "Ouch. . ."

"Shut up, Inuyasha.", Kagome fustratedly said and turned to walk back to the hut.

"Kagome, wait."

She turned back to him at his call. "Yes?"

"Come walk with me, okay?", he asked, still blushing slightly.

"Ah. . .sure." Kagome willingly walked along-side of him as it slowly got dark for the night.

• • •

**its been longer than long. /sigh/ sorry guys. stuff came up, not to mention finals. eh, whatever, im back now, so that's the important part right? . . .yeah, who the fuck cares. lol, next chap will be up tomorrow guys! . . .already got it written. . . /sweat drop/ later.**

-**KUMi ** ** _demon lovin hunter_**


	8. I Hate Reunions

Lead Me To A New Path

"bleh" - speaking

_bleh_ - thinking (also sometimes used to put emphasis on a word)

**bleh** - author (me) talking

**A/N: Uh, did I say tomorrow? I meant in two days. . .n.n; Sorry guys. Inuyasha and Naruto and Eureka 7 and FMA and Bo-Bo-Bo Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo and IGPX came on last night. . .not to mention I was playing KH2 for the third time. . .I was just _SOOO_ busy! XD! –Enjoy everyone!**

Disclaimer: Rather own than write, but have no money to do so.

Chapter 8: I Hate Reunions  


RECAP: "Ah. . .sure." Kagome willingly walked along-side of him as it slowly got dark for the night.

The moon glowed majestically above the miko/hanyou couple as they sat against the well that once brought them together.

"I wanna tell you something. . .Well I've wanted to tell you something for a long time, but then Naraku. . .and the jewel. . .then you're friends. . .a-and the weird talking. . .and–"

"Inuyasha, get to the point.", Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha sighed through his flush and nodded. "The point is–"

"Oh. My. KAMI! IT'S KIKYOU!", Kagome screamed and pointed in front of them. **oh come on guys, what good is a story with out the infamous clay pot of doom?**

"**WHAT?**" _I just can't have a happy ending, can I?_, Inuyasha thought exasperatedly.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet. Kagome did the same, although the boiling blood rushing to her head didn't give her much choice.

"What are you doing here, Kikyou?", Inuyasha asked, oddly calm. **(⌐.⌐)**

"Yeah, don't tell me you had any regrets?", Kagome scoffed and folded her arms.

"Surprisingly, no.", Kikyou's spirit stated dryly, as usual.

"Actually," she continued. "I am here to talk to Inuyasha." Kikyou motioned for Inuyasha to go walk with her.

"Over my fucking dead body is he going with you, bitch!", Kagome said and jumped in front of Inuyasha.

Said hanyou blinked in amazement. _Whoa. . .Gome's Got Game!_, he thought and perked up his triangular ears. **like he would know. . . ⌐⌐**

Kikyou stood there, unmoved by the shock of Kagome's newly found vocabulary. Then she said in her normal monotone voice, "I do not wish to take that low life to hell with me."

Ooh, that cut through hard. Inuyasha frowned.

"All I wish to do is talk to him."

"How do I know this isn't a trick?", Kagome asked and glared.

"You don't.", Kikyou spoke and turned to walk in the opposite direction.

"Tramp.", Kagome muttered and folded her arms once again.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine.", Inuyasha said and walked around her to where Kikyou stood in the shadowed trees.

"YOU'RE GOING?", Kagome yelled, purely horrified.

"Yeah.", he answered plainly and made his way over towards his previous love.

Kagome's body froze in awe as she stared after him. She gathered her wits and hmphed, turning her back to his depart. "Who said I was worried? Why would I be worried? Do I _look_ worried? I'm not worried. . ."

She sighed and let her arms flail out of their knot around her chest. "That jerk. Why does he always have to worry me?"

• • •

"What do you want?", Inuyasha asked coldly, although anyone could tell he felt sadness beyond his golden orbs.

"I just wish to know what you plan to do with the jewel.", Kikyou said and turned with placid, icy eyes.

"And what makes you think I'm going to tell you?", he scoffed and folded his arms.

"You don't have to. But can I guess?"

"Whatever.", he looked away.

"Wish to be full demon?"

"I'm past that. I'm fine the way I am right now.", he closed his eyes solemnly, but with pride.

Kikyou surprisingly smirked. "Did my reincarnation tell you that?"

Inuyasha blinked. "W-What gave you that idea?"

She dropped her smirk. "I had a hunch."

Kikyou's spirit strode forward a bit. "How about bringing me back to life?"

Inuyasha mentally scoffed. _Like that'll ever happen. . ._ "No, Kikyou."

She nodded and stood in one place closely under his chin. She looked up to him with a serene expression.

"What about wishing for my reincarnation's love?"

Inuyasha's mouth dropped to the floor. . .literally.

• • •

"What's taking him so DAMN long?", Kagome complained to herself, pacing along the front of the well.

"Ugh, sitting around is getting me no where."

She stomped loudly to where Inuyasha and Kikyou–or what's left of Kikyou–went.

•••

"W-What did you just say?", Inuyasha blabbed out, with his eyes like big round plates with little pees in the middle of each.

"Did I stutter?"

"N-No. . .but. . .why would I wish for Kagome's love? That's the most stupid thing in the world! Hah! Like I'd want to spend a valuable wish on _THAT_! Ahahaha!", he laughed mockingly at her suggestion.

"Really? Why don't you tell her that?" Kikyou pointed behind him.

_. . .She's behind me, isn't she?_ He warily turned to see Kagome standing there looking like her head was about to blow off in flames. **_CRAP!_**

"Good bye, Inuyasha,. . ._Kagome_.", Kikyou said her name as if venom was dripping from her mouth, and disappeared in a blackish light to none other than the hell she belonged to since _before_ she came back to life.

"W-Wait Kagome. . .That's not what I meant. . .! I-I-I. . .Uhhh. . .AHH!", he screamed as she sat him precisely ten times, then jumped him.

"Kagome. . .(-punch-). . .that. . .(-drop kick-). . .hurts. . .(-spit-)! . . .EW! WHY'D YOU SPIT ON ME?", he half-whimpered, half-yelled as he wiped the yucky spit from his face.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE **SCUM**! AND SCUM DESERVES THE **_WORST_**!" She angrily got off him and stomped away.

Inuyasha groaned and sat up.

The furious miko came back, kicked dirt in his face, then stomped off once again.

Inuyasha sweat dropped and coughed out the dirt that was in his mouth. **hehehe, so comical.**

_Eh, she'll get over it. _He stood up, but tripped over his own foot. _It's REALLY not my day. . ._

•••

**short, but a really good place to stop.**

**aw, our poor inu, fated to lose in the end, drop kicked when hes down, try to get up, then trip over his own foot, destined to fall once more. XD but we love him for it. cuz who doesnt love a spastic hanyou? XP/XD**

-**KUMi _> demon lovin hunter_**


	9. She's Really Leaving!

Lead Me To A New Path

"bleh" - speaking

_bleh_ - thinking (also sometimes used to put emphasis on a word)

**bleh** - author (me) talking

**A/N: late again, huh. . .? sorry, im doin' my best. seriously, i am. just got past finals, and i was away for two days. sorry again. enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-san or Co. I wish I owned the song Come though. I like it!

Chapter 9: She's Really Leaving!  


RECAP: _Eh, she'll get over it. _He stood up, but tripped over his own foot. _It's REALLY not my day. . ._

"Lady Kagome? Where might you be going?", Miroku asked worriedly as he watched the miko pack up _everything_ she had in the Feudal Era.

"Home," she answered coldly; in a gruff voice, "away from _him_." She pointed to the dirty and beat up hanyou that just walked into the scene.

"Something happen between you two?", Sango asked.

"Yes/No.", they answered at the same time. (Kagome: Yes. Inuyasha: No. **if you couldn't figure it out**)

"Uh-huh. . .", Miroku nodded. "Inuyasha, may I please speak to you?"

"Sure, whatever.", he sighed and followed Miroku into the hut.

Kagome watched him slump his way into Kaede's hut. She humphed and continued packing.

"Kagome dear, would ye please tell this old miko what is wrong?", Kaede asked and put down the spoon she was using to stir the soup.

"I don't want to talk about it.", Kagome grunted quietly as she zipped closed her bag.

"I understand," Kagome frowned for her late sister's reincarnation, almost like a sister herself. "But dear, just please listen to Inuyasha."

" "What?", Kagome questioned and shook her head. She flung her bag over her petite shoulder. "Let me know when the wedding is. . .But guys, I don't want him coming to my time anymore. This is it. I'm going back forever and I don't want him there either, understand?"

Kagome looked more serious than she did when she sat Inuyasha for the first time.

"Kagome. . .", Sango's mouth fell agape. _Poor Kagome. . .We have to fix this–No, _Inuyasha_ has to fix this. Unfortunately, he's the only one who can. . ._

Kagome sighed and slowly walked in the direction of the well.

"KAGOME WAIT!", Inuyasha called and ran out of the well.

"No, Inuyasha. I've waited enough already.", the miko turned sad eyes to him. She spun back around and walked from the area.

He slumped even more. "Now what Miroku? She won't even talk to me. . ."

"What were you guys talking about?", Sango asked them.

_Flashback_

"_Inuyasha, you must tell her.", Miroku sat down indian style in front of the messy hanyou._

_Inuyasha did the same. "Don't you think I've been trying?" Inuyasha put his hands together in fists to his forehead and tightly closed his eyes from the light._

_Miroku frowned sadly._

"_I mean, I was SO close this time! We were by the well, under the stars, and ALL that sensitive shit! . . .But then Kikyou comes in and tricks me into saying I don't want Kagome's love! It all fell apart. . .", he shook his head doubtfully._

"_Kikyou? She's alive?"_

"_No her spirit came for a visit.", he said through gritted teeth as his eye twitched._

"_Ah, I see.", Miroku nodded._

_Inuyasha listened to what was going on out side._

". . .I don't want him coming to my time anymore. . ." **sucks that he has to hear that, huh.**

_Inuyasha gasped loudly and quickly jumped to his feet._

_He ran out of the hut, along with Miroku._

"_KAGOME WAIT!"_

_End Of Flashback_

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha.", Sango said truthfully.

"Yeah, well, she may not want me to go to her time, but she surely can't stop me."

Damn, was this hanyou determined.

"Inuyasha, she REALLY doesn't want you there. . .", Sango worriedly said.

"What's she gonna do about it?", he grinned stupidly.

"I think you should respect Miss Kagome's wishes, Inuyasha.", Miroku furrowed both eyebrows.

"I don't care what you think, monk. I'm going to get back my Kagome." Inuyasha went to jump up into a tree, but found he couldn't move a muscle.

"What the–?"

"I will not let you leave, Inuyasha.", Miroku narrowed his eyes at him.

There were half-a-dozen sutras stuck to Inuyasha's body.

"HUH? WHAT THE FUCK, MONK? LET ME GO!"

"I will not go against Lady Kagome, Inuyasha."

"Miroku. . .!", Sango sped to her feet. "Are you sure you should. . .?"

"Yes, Sango. If this is how Kagome wants it, then this is how it shall be." He closed his eyes sadly.

She nodded. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I agree with Miroku-hoshi."

"WHOS SIDE ARE YOU ON?", he gapped.

"We're very sorry, my friend.", Miroku said.

Inuyasha tried to struggle out of the strong hold, but nothing would work.

. . .And then his eyes flashed red.

"Oh no.", Kaede whispered and slowly got to her feet.

His nails and fangs grew longer, sharper; his eyes glowered a mean blood red, dotted with the small teal pupils they all feared.

"Miroku!", Sango yelled and grabbed her Hiraikotsu.

"Yes, I know.", Miroku replied and picked up his fallen monk staff.

Inuyasha growled loudly and broke from the hold of the few sutras. They crumpled to the ground and disappeared as blue light.

He turned to his friend for a moment then went to go run to the well.

Sango screamed her usual, "HIRAIKOTSU!" catch phrase and threw the large boomerang his way.

He easily swatted it away and turned to bear his fangs at them.

Miroku jumped forward to attack Inuyasha with his staff.

He slashed at the Buddhist monk with his claws.

Miroku seared/screamed in pain and fell back to the floor.

Inuyasha growled and went in for the final slash.

Miroku quickly took out about two dozen sutra and attached them to every part of his body.

Inuyasha tried to peel one off, but couldn't even move his hands.

"That should hold him, for now.", Miroku sighed as Sango helped him up.

". . .We should probably put him away again.", Keade said quietly.

"You mean contain him in that shed thing again?", Sango asked.

"Yes. We have no other choice. Inuyasha at this state will stop at nothing to get to Kagome. The worst thing to happen would be him in the modern era.", she complied.

"You're probably right. . .", Sango nodded and looked softly yo the struggling, full-demon Inuyasha. _I guess he can't fix this after all. . ._

• • •

"Why. . .?"

Kagome sat, limbs spread out on her bed.

"Why can't I just forget everything that happened in the past three years? Why can't I just be _normal_?"

She sighed and rolled over onto her side. She slid her cold hands into a prayer position underneath her face. I'm guessing she didn't like the feel of the tear-drenched pillow. . .

"Kagome?"

"I'm not home.", she turned over to the wall.

"Kagome-nee-chan! Please let me in!", a little boy voice said he banged on the door.

"Kagome-nee-chan isn't home, Souta.", she groaned into her pillow.

"Did Inuyasha get you mad again?", he yelled from behind the wood.

"WHO ASKED YOU?", she screamed a bit _too _mean/loud.

"Mommy! Kagome yelled at me!", his voice trailed off down the hall.

Kagome groaned some more and shoved her face into the pillow again, the blanket thrown over her head.

She peeked her head out enough for her eyes to see her blue wall, and sighed.

"_Please, just listen to Inuyasha. . ."_

Kagome scoffed falsely and turned her head.

"What a drag. . ."

• • •

Miroku attached the last sutra to the spiritually-locked shed.

"That should do it.", Miroku breathed out.

"Hey, where's Shippo?", Sango questioned and looked around.

"I thought he was with you.", Miroku said.

"I thought he was with Kaede!", she replied.

They looked to Kaede, who shook her head.

"Oh man. . .", Sango sighed. "Shippo?", she called, with no answer given.

"Come on, he must've gone into the forest." Miroku said and ran with his staff and fiancé into the trees and bushed.

• • •

Shippo put his ear to the shed door. "I think they're gone."

"Why are you here, Shippo?", Inuyasha asked as his silver bangs hovered over his eyes. His head was probably the only part of his body he could move. . .

"Because I don't want you to be lonely!", he whined.

"And what makes you think I'd ever be _lonely_?", he glared gloomily (more like scarily) down at the fox kit.

"I know you're lonely, Youfu, don't lie." Shippo humphed and crossed his arms.

"Whatever. Get out. I'll hurt you if you stay with me.", the _now_ sane Inuyasha said.

"No you won't Kagome says that behind your tough exterior, you care for me a whole lot. You couldn't hurt me even if you _were_ full-demon, Youfu." Shippo sat in the sutra-covered hanyou's lap.

"Keh.", he lowered his head once again.

Shippo smiled and lied down in his Youfu's lap.

• • •

"I can't believe we can't find Shippo!", Sango cried.

"Sango dear, it's late, may we please look for Shippo in the morning? I'd be able to find him much easier if I was at least _half_-awake.", Miroku slumped.

"Yes, I guess you're right.", Sango sighed.

Miroku took her hand and they walked into the hut for the night.

• • •

**yay, yet another chapter completed:D**

**btw guys, there will most likely be a lemon in the next chapter. this is probably the second to last chapter. i think ill end it next chapter. i usually dont like to make stories this short, but im already thinkin of another idea, so it'll be easier if i can focus on that without having to worry about writing and typing and updating this one. >.> not to mention, ill be updating my other story At A New Place a lot more often now that this one will be completed. . .so all is well! n.n till next time!**

-**KUMi _> demon lovin hunter_**


	10. Author Note

Hi Everyone;

I'm really sorry but I'm going to have to go on hiatus for a while. As you can see, I haven't updated _any_ of my stories in a long while. You see, I go to camp (to my dishonor as being 13, I still go to camp) and don't have time to write, type, edit, et cetera. I'll be back soon though, I promise. I can never stay away from my stories for too long. n,n Maybe every now and then, I'll write a chapter or something, but no guarantees. It won't be daily updating for a while is what I'm trying to say. So just bare with me for a bit, all right? I beg of you! (I don't want to go to camp as much as you don't want me to prolong my writing -.-) Ja.

-KUMi > demon lovin hunter **((. . .IS VERY SORRY!))**


End file.
